Ryder (mission)
Ryder is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Grove Street Families member Lance "Ryder" Wilson from his home. Mission CJ drops by Ryder's home, with Ryder telling CJ that The Well Stacked Pizza Co. store in Idlewood keeps painting over a Grove Street Families tag on the building, and he wants to teach the owner a lesson. Whilst driving to the store, CJ asks about Old Reece, a barber, and despite warnings from Ryder that he "popped his membrane years ago", goes to Reece's Hair & Facial Studio to get a haircut. Once stepping outside the barber's shop, Ryder will comment on CJ's choice of cut. As a general rule, the more CJ pays for a cut, the higher the Respect and Sex Appeal stat will rise. Afterwards, CJ goes to the pizza parlor to order some food, whilst Ryder finishes smoking. After CJ has finished eating, Ryder then attempts to rob the restaurant, however, the store manager scares them off with a shotgun. CJ and Ryder quickly leave the restaurant and drive back to Ryder's home. However, you can loot the shotgun (which will have very little ammo unfortunately) from the manager by simply running over him with the car, killing him, then walking over the shotgun. You will not fail the mission (or even change it's dialogue) by doing this. Once clear of the pizza restaurant, CJ can take his time getting back to Ryder's house, where he will be rewarded with more respect. Ryder suggests that CJ heads over to Sweet's house, as he is equally upset about the graffiti being covered up. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in Ryder's car *Go with Ryder to the barbers *Enter the barber shop *Walk into the marker to get a haircut *Enter the Pizza shop and buy some food *Walk into the marker to buy a pizza *Get in Ryder's car *Drive Ryder home Reward The reward for completing the mission is an increase of three Respect points. Also the Sweet mission strand is opened starting with the first mission, Tagging Up Turf. A phone call from Sweet will also be available, describing changes in the city's gangs. Video walkthroughs Trivia *After you come out of the barbers and talk to Ryder, if you come out with an expensive haircut, he takes back what he said about Reece, but if you come out with a cheaper hairstyle he will continue to insult Reece. (This appears to be false in the Xbox version of the game, as coming out with a Flat Top ($500) Ryder will continue insulting Reece). *The song heard inside Ryder's home is Alwayz Into Somethin' by NWA, a song also heard on Radio Los Santos. *The clerk in the pizza shop says to Ryder, "I feel sorry for your dad," similar to what a clerk says to a character in the beginning of the movie, "Menace II Society." *In the brief cutscene at Ryder's House, Ryder armed himself with a Glock, but when he's about to rob the Pizza Parlor, he pulls out a 9mm handgun. *In a beta screenshot, when Ryder is waiting for you to come out of Old Reece's, he is leaning against a Sadler with barrels in the back instead of his usual Picador. *It is possible to unlock restaurants before this mission by dating a girlfriend. It will fail due to a 4 star wanted level. However, after the disastrous date, restaurants are unlocked. *Before you stop at the barber, Ryder's car is damage-proof, but if hit too much, it will release smoke at the engine, but the car does not sustain any body damage. *If a player visit Old Reece without money,he/she get's awarded $52 automatically, and if you try to buy food in Pizza Stack without money, you'll get $2, allowing you to buy the cheapest meal. *When you come out of Reece's shop, Ryder's car is locked. *This is the only time in the game Ryder takes off his hat. *The cutscene where Ryder comment's on CJ's hair is normally not skippable. However, if you fail the mission and play it again, it becomes skippable. Gallery Rydermission-GTASA2.jpg|Ryder attempting to rob the pizza parlor as Carl looks on. Rydermission-GTASA3.jpg|CJ drivers Ryder away from the shotgun-wielding pizza parlor staff. See also *Mission walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas